


猫咪房间没有什么新闻

by gffgff12



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gffgff12/pseuds/gffgff12
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 2





	猫咪房间没有什么新闻

一

“啊——”  
宋旻浩拎着半人高的酒瓶，努力把它从客厅显眼的位置搬运到自己的房间去。那酒瓶的大小足以容纳一棵不知道长了多少年因而几乎要化成人形的人参，酒精味道醇厚，一瓶下去足以灌死一个成年男性。  
这当然不是他的，宋旻浩对酒水的热衷并没有到达让粉丝争先恐后送他酒精礼物的程度，但此刻他却被迫成为了这灌酒精核弹的主人。与之进行着喝与不喝，搬与不搬的斡旋。  
一只奶牛一样的猫盘旋在他的脚下，处处给他使绊子，让他停在原地没法再动弹，宋旻浩叹口气，蹲下身子挠挠猫咪的下巴。  
“rey先生，我知道你不想让我抢走你爸的东西，可是他现在也不在家了不是……人都不在家了，你还不让我睹物思人一下吗？”  
显然，叫rey的奶牛色无毛猫并不能听懂他的话，它在宋旻浩怀里找了个舒服的位置窝起来，打了个哈欠，再不打算挪地方。  
“你是在你爸爸走了以后把他的毛病都继承过来了吗？”心里觉得有意思的宋旻浩索性坐在了地上，一只手抱着rey一只手抱着巨型酒瓶，越想越觉得有意思，忍不住笑了一声。  
“我现在抱着的都是你爸爸的东西哎，Rey，你爸爸自己走了，把你和bey都留给我，东西也都留给我，他可真够不负责任的。”  
Rey嗓子眼里“咕噜”一声，没什么意义，于是宋旻浩此刻对猫说的话也没有意义，他的心情也变得好像没了意义。  
“没意思。”他嘟囔一声，有点不高兴地查看了一下手机日期，“明明他在的时候也没意思，但他不在的时候更没意思了。他下次出来是几天以后呢？”

当然是还有很多天——多到宋旻浩根本不想思考这个数字，事实上他才见过他口中的这位“rey的爸爸”不久，就算是大韩民国在男性服役这方面有着多么近乎不通情理的固执，也不至于克扣人们短暂的休假权利，不肯放他们出来见见留守在家的一众望夫石。  
结果见了面的金秦禹戴着个帽子，死活都不肯取下来，宋旻浩根本不知道他坚持个什么劲，明明在家里什么糟糕的状态都看过了，还羞于承认自己的头发被剪了这个事实……  
“昇勋连在粉丝面前都敢剪头发呢！你在你男朋友面前还非得戴个傻兮兮的帽子。”  
“在男朋友面前才要保持良好的形象好吗？”金秦禹大言不惭地吹牛，显得好像他是个多重视男朋友视觉感受的人似的。  
“咱俩才异地半年，你不要这么入戏。你进军队之前的什么模样我没见过，也没见过你想保持良好形象啊。”宋旻浩简直搞不懂金秦禹哪里来的这些抓马论调，明明同居的时候什么形象都不在乎，去了一趟军队反倒注重起形象来了。  
“切。”于是金秦禹也懒得装样子，把帽子随手扔到沙发上以后，伸手去抱他。  
“是更难看了还是更有男子气概了？”金秦禹笑眯眯地问他。  
宋旻浩就真的认真盯了他十几秒钟，仿佛真的在品鉴一个各地辗转的陶瓷艺术品是否还保有初期的釉泽，进而他得出结论，并附赠了一个吻。  
“依然很漂亮。”

漂亮，宋旻浩感觉自己在遇到室友——曾经不是室友，后来变成了室友，现在又拍拍屁股走人大概还要一年才能回来的金秦禹——遇到这个人之后，在短短几年之内就仿佛把这个词说出了别人说一辈子的额度。  
他们在一起很久了，住在一起的时间则更久。姜昇润和李昇勋知道他们两个人的关系，并眼睁睁地看着他们两个从连说话都要温言软语细声细气生怕让对方觉得自己不再温柔体贴，变成时不时相互调戏常年为对方编一些稀奇古怪的料并互扯头花的样子。于是姜昇润幼嫩的心灵受到了伤害，认为这世界上的爱情混入了柴米油盐之后都不再浪漫可人，自发承担起幼儿心灵引导者职责的李昇勋先生对眼下情况忧心忡忡，找他们两个人深刻谈心，颇有些让即将离婚的家长在即将高考的孩子面前假装和睦的架势。  
“我们没有很过分吧？”金秦禹大为不解，“我觉得和mino斗嘴很有意思……而且我们可和谐了。”  
宋旻浩大概可以理解姜昇润和李昇勋的意思，对李昇勋说道：“我们还是挺浪漫的，但是浪漫这种东西嘛，总不可能天天都去设计，我们又不是活在电影里。”  
他耸耸肩，假装很酷地摊手：“毕竟我们现在是在过日子嘛，过日子的事，当然是普普通通啦——猫咪房间没有什么新闻。”

二

猫咪房间没有什么新闻。

猫咪房间里，即使是在金秦禹离开宋旻浩，抛下两位嗷嗷待哺的猫咪，独自一个人剪了头发去体验猛男人生之前，也很久很久都没有新闻了。金秦禹强行诬陷他偷喝酸奶完事以后又买了一大罐新的送到他房间里，或者Johnny和rey打架打到两个人从被子里爬起来去劝猫咪的架这种事情根本就算不上什么新闻，相反，这都是最普通，最俗气不过的事情，是同居生活必经的道路，是堆砌起爱情的简单要素。猫咪房间就是这样普普通通地被安置在首尔的某个小区，平淡地顺应地球自转而改变自己在宇宙中的位置，时间缓缓流动，新鲜事偃旗息鼓，小情侣们白天斗嘴，晚上接一个绵长的晚安吻。

当然，在金秦禹走了以后，猫咪房更没有什么新闻了。宋旻浩如果要强行细数自己身边，或者自己身上有什么新鲜事，那只能勉强说他最近可能有点幻嗅。他总是在房间的各个地方闻到微弱的，仿佛是金秦禹身上散发出来的味道。你要是问那是什么味道，他也很难说上来——也许比起味道，用“氛围”来形容更为合适，金秦禹明明跑到军队里挥汗如雨快活地过自己的猛汉日子去了，却依然在猫咪房间用他的酒瓶，他的无人机，他的猫咪彰显着存在感，并一秒钟把宋旻浩带到他仿佛依然住在这儿的氛围里去。  
明明他在的时候，日子也就是那样平淡地过去了，但他不在时，生活却仿佛被挖走了一块。不只是生活，宋旻浩感觉自己的心情啊，爱情啊，日常琐事啊，甚至连梦境都缺了一块，他像是乔布斯设计的那个被咬了一口的苹果似的，从完整的mino，变成了iMino。他是个漂亮昂贵的电子产品，有完美的设计感和极度符合人机工学的倒角，但是被咬了一块。  
他以前怎么没觉得金秦禹占了这么大一块儿呢？  
明明以前的猫咪房间也没有什么新闻啊。

比如他打开冰箱之前，就能看到金秦禹贴在上面的便利贴，字迹故意写得歪歪扭扭，内容是“请mino不要偷吃我的零食”，于是宋旻浩就被带到他贴便利贴时的氛围里；比如宋旻浩路过那瓶在客厅里张牙舞爪肆意盛开的人参酒时，就想起金秦禹从签售会上把这瓶酒扛回家时的表情，他当时指着金秦禹的酒哈哈大笑，说粉丝对金秦禹就像在传统单位里想晋升时给大领导送礼一样，金老板今天又收到了大补品。于是金秦禹不甘心地把脸鼓成个包子，回他“这是粉丝送给我的你想要还没人给你呢”，于是宋旻浩又被带到他鼓着脸抱着酒瓶的有点可爱的氛围里去；比如他在凌晨时把音乐放得十分大声，并扯着嗓子故意走音地喊出高音来，喊了半天也没有个人冲进他的房间直接把他扑倒在地板上或者床上，然后捂着他的嘴哀嚎“别唱了别唱了我还以为地狱的声音在召唤我呢”，于是宋旻浩又被带进那个金秦禹抗议他凌晨扰民的氛围里去。  
他们在猫咪房间里一起生活了很多天，像一对真正的小夫妻一样地纠结着柴米油盐。这世界上有四种艺术家的类型，绝对易怒，多血质者，忧郁症患者，慢性子。一个叫宋旻浩的大艺术家本应成为这其中的一员，但被猫咪房间的另一个成员用湿漉漉的大眼睛一盯，就心甘情愿地拉着他的手，和他一起去过俗人的日子去了。艺术家开始过起普通的生活，看着恋人笨拙地创造食物，将两根牙刷摆放到同一个杯子里，在对方冲进房间时调低歌曲的音量，纠结于沐浴露的味道，然后在被湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着的时候，给那眼睛的主人一个普通的吻。  
他心里给自己找了很稳妥的不做典型艺术家的理由——那可是金秦禹的眼睛盯着他，男人能娶到漂亮老婆就很不容易了，而能娶到非常漂亮的老婆的男人，纵观这世界也找不到多少，放着漂亮的老婆在家不管而去追求艺术家独有的优秀气质，宋旻浩觉得划不来。  
他这个想法当然不能跟金秦禹说，要是金秦禹知道他心里偷偷管他叫老婆，保准得跟他拌嘴三天不可——宋旻浩觉得这也是没必要的事，你七岁的时候宣誓自己未来将娶到一个非常漂亮的老婆，并且你会非常爱他，结果在你二十七岁真的和一个漂亮的人在一起，你非常爱他时，他却不让你叫他老婆，这算个什么道理？！

不能想了，再想就要哭了。宋旻浩抱着rey，像把脸埋在Johnny蓬松的毛里一样，把脸埋在rey身上，接着意识到它没有毛，连眼泪都没处擦。  
他只能缓缓站起来，把金秦禹的酒拎到自己的房间去，在艺术品中间摆上一个和艺术不搭边的东西，委屈地撇撇嘴，心想金秦禹和自己的爱好还真是天差地别。

“你不高兴？是因为少了他和你互扯头花吗？”  
宋旻浩最近明显低落的心情让姜昇润都忍不住开始八卦，“明明他还在的时候，你和他表现得一点都不明显，我还以为你不会变成望夫石。”  
“当时有人可认真的告诉我，猫咪房间没有新闻。”李昇勋也来凑了个热闹，装模作样地学宋旻浩的语气，“他刚走的时候你也没这么明显，怎么现在这么低沉？”  
“昇勋。”宋旻浩最近累出了双眼皮，于是他瞪大眼睛，显得眼睛比平时大了许多，他就这么无辜认真地看着李昇勋，让李昇勋也不得不认真回应他。  
“还有昇润，我觉得我得去一趟医院。”  
宋旻浩说完这句话，看到姜昇润和李昇勋有点惊慌地走到他身边对他动手动脚，姜昇润吓得语无伦次：“你、你病了？精神问题吗？抑郁症？天哪，他走了以后你得了抑郁症！”  
“要是金秦禹知道他不在的时候，我们两个放任你病了，他肯定要提刀来杀我。”李昇勋也难得的被吓到了，“身上也没什么毛病啊……”  
“不是，不是。”宋旻浩对自己满身大汉的现状非常无奈，强行把他们两个剥下去，问他们：“你们知道有种症状叫幻嗅吗？”  
显然，姜昇润和李昇勋大概可以理解字面的意思，但并不了解宋旻浩的症状。  
“我觉得我总是能闻到金秦禹的味道——你们不要露出这种表情，我没说他身上有味道或者要讲荤段子什么的，我是说——我总是觉得他还在家里。他留在家里太多东西了，我看到那些东西就想起他来，就能闻到什么……”  
“行了，闭嘴吧。”李昇勋一瞬间放下心来似的，“你不用去看医生什么的，你就是想老婆想疯了。”  
“而且秦禹哥也没什么东西，你们家不是到处都遍布着你的东西吗？你现在居然还说他的东西太多？”  
宋旻浩忍不住反驳姜昇润的话：“就算他的东西不多，可是存在感也太强了吧！甚至rey把他的习惯都继承过来了，它现在一有空就窝到我怀里，我一走还要打我，连Johnny都被它带坏了……”  
“然后你在这时候就幻嗅到金秦禹的味道？”  
姜昇润看着他，皱眉摇头地看着他：“你没救了。我曾经以为你们两个早就步入平淡阶段，再也没这些腻腻歪歪乱七八糟的事情，结果他这一走，你简直就像那种刚新婚就被迫分居的小情侣似的。”

三

“听昇润说你最近心情不好？有空回家来看看爸妈怎么样？”  
接到妈妈的电话时，宋旻浩还在家里抱着猫伤春悲秋，无毛猫和长毛猫到了冬天都像小火炉，他一个人抱了三只仿佛是世界上最富有和温暖的家伙，但在这之前的冬天，他明明可以抱着猫咪房间的第四只猫咪取暖，而第四只猫咪还能对他笑得眉眼弯弯，可爱的要命，所以他自然就伤春悲秋起来。  
“好呀。”他想了想近期的行程，的确有时间回家，于是对妈妈说：“我明天——不，后天就可以回家，你们都在家吗？”  
当然都在家。

宋旻浩回家以后收到了普普通通的招待，他有两个多月没有回家过了，这个频率甚至还比不上之前金秦禹和他住在一起的时候。最起码那时候金秦禹总是不请自来跑到他家里去蹭饭，他自己当然也会一起去。金秦禹此人平时不怎么爱说话，见到他爸妈却嘴甜的像抹了蜜糖，所以卢女士宋先生以及宋小姐自然欢迎他，好像金秦禹已经成了这个家庭的第五个人。  
所以这次的四人晚餐，居然好像缺了点什么似的。  
“行啦。”妈妈笑着拍他脑袋一下：“又不是不回来了，我怎么养出你这么多愁善感的儿子。”  
宋旻浩有点惊讶，他没对父母详细说过自己的心情，但是听妈妈的意思，好像是知道他最近最发愁的事情一样。  
“因为很像我嘛！”爸爸顺势接话，“我当时去服役的时候，也想女朋友想得每天吃不下饭呢。”  
“我倒是没感觉到你想我……”他妈妈接着说，然后和他爸爸对视后，两个人大笑。  
宋旻浩和那位正在军队里的室友先生虽然没有明确对父母说过和彼此的关系，但亲密如父母的人，自然能在他们言谈举止流露出的亲近感中窥知一二。宋旻浩从小家庭关系和睦开明，他猜他父母应该是背着他做过心理建设，即使数次欲言又止谈到了他的室友，依然还是把话吞了回去。  
他当然认为自己应该和父母好好谈这件事，但是他的恋情和恋人对父母来说未免太刺激，偏偏他对这段感情又实在是认真过头，认真到打定了主意要在接下来的人生中和那个人绑定，不想让这个绑定的过程有一丝一毫的风险，所以一直也没说什么。  
不过他没想到他父母的思想建设做得这么彻底，甚至已经不惧怕在他面前谈到那个最近不来蹭饭的室友，并且用父母本人之间的关系来类比他们两个之间的关系了。  
眯了下眼睛，宋旻浩问：“是不是昇润找你们告状了！他肯定跟你们告状说我最近不对劲了。”  
“他那也不算告状吧。”丹雅看看手表——她这次是特意回家的，大概是想来看看宋旻浩到底有多不对劲，而她今天晚上就得回到公司，所以她已经看了好几次手表了：“你真以为你魂不守舍的，我们看不出来呀？”  
宋旻浩卡壳了，不知道该不该这时候接话，反倒是他妈妈在宽慰他：“你不要想瞒着你爸妈什么事，你哪里不对劲，什么事瞒着没跟我们说，我们全都知道。”  
“不就是见不到他吗，元气一点啊哥哥，他回来以后你不就能见到了……哦不，他出来以后你又进去了……”  
丹雅也笑着调侃他，然后妈妈顺势也拍了她一下。  
啊，原来是这样。  
宋旻浩忽然意识到，其实家人什么都知道，但是他们没有说——可能妈妈不知道偷偷掉了几次眼泪，爸爸也不知道有多少个晚上失眠——但他们没有说，也许是不想面对，也许是他们也感受到了宋旻浩对这份感情有多认真。家人独自消化了很久，终于在某一天，可以坦然地提出这件事，用轻松的语气和有点戏谑的词语告诉他，他会回来的，而家人也不会因为你的选择离开你，你的家人将永远在你身边。  
这是家人的意义。

四

“这不就是说你爸妈接受我们的关系了吗？”  
很快宋旻浩再次给金秦禹打电话并迅速转述了这件事，金秦禹非常惊喜地问他，“虽然说丑媳妇总要见公婆，但是一想到让他们知道我是你男朋友，我还挺紧张的……”  
他说着说着，忽然沉默了一下，然后问宋旻浩：“我刚刚是不是说我自己是媳妇还说我自己丑了？”  
“你当然不丑，你全世界最漂亮。”  
“我注意到你没有否定前一句话了，请不要变着花样的说我是你老婆。”  
“你不要总关注这些奇奇怪怪的点嘛……”宋旻浩感觉自己和他认识这么久，依然搞不清楚他脑子里整天想些什么。但他很喜欢这一点，平淡的生活因为他这稀奇古怪的脑回路都变得更有意思了一点。  
“我觉得爸妈很神奇，我之前都做好打算了，我要是跟他们说了我跟你的关系，他们想揍我的话，我就跳窗逃生。结果他们就这么知道，还这么接受了，哎，虽然感觉对父母有点残酷，但我还是挺感动的。”  
“那当然啦，因为是你爸妈嘛。自己生的儿子，就算是领回来一个男朋友，也不能删号重练吧？”  
“哈哈哈对。”宋旻浩笑出声来，忽然想到了什么，有点害羞地小声对电话那边说：“因为我们是家人嘛。爸妈是我的家人，你也是。”  
“嗯，我们都是你的家人，所以不要太想我了，你要想，你在首尔有个家是猫咪房间，在龙仁还有一个家，宋神指是家人富翁呀。”  
“嗯。”宋旻浩嗯了一声，还没说出下一句话，就听电话那头的金秦禹吸了口气，摆出了一副要认真谈话的架势。  
“其实……我觉得我家和你家的情况差不多。你还记得你上次和我一起回我家的时候吧？我真的怀疑我们两个做得太过火，在我家房子外面接吻被我爸爸看见了，我是很久之后才意识到他当时可能看见了的，因为他从来没问过我。”  
“叔叔可能也知道了？他有没有表态？”  
“他没有，我觉得他肯定自己一个人抽了很久的闷烟，但最后也没有问我。不过他对你依然蛮好的，我每次回家都让我给你带礼物。”  
宋旻浩转动脑筋想了想，提出了一个假设：“那他应该和我妈妈一样，知道了我们两个在一起，但是因为我们太认真，所以他们也就接受，不想骂我们了——你猜你爸爸有没有和我爸爸谈过这件事？”  
“说不定哦，可能还会骂彼此一顿，‘你家儿子勾引了我家听话乖巧的孩子，现在可怎么办啊——’之类的。但最后还是不得不握手言和，甚至互相邮寄特产。”  
他们想着那个画面，忍不住笑出了声。  
笑过之后的金秦禹却认真地对宋旻浩讲话：“你说，阿姨她多久之前就知道了呢？我都不敢想她是怎么说服自己的，也不敢想她意识到我们在一起的时候，心里得多难过。就像我爸爸不告诉我但是依然对你很好一样——阿姨她还是接受了，甚至没告诉你，没告诉你她知道，没告诉你她在很难受地劝自己，也没告诉你她难受了这么久，最后还是决定站在你身边。  
“父母什么都知道，旻浩，只是他们不说。  
“他们老是说神爱世人，我们都有宗教，而这世界上到底有没有神，我不太清楚。但是我们被父母爱着，我觉得有没有神并不是很重要的事情。  
“我们和父母是家人，我们两个也是家人。  
“旻浩，神没办法一直爱我们，所以我们有爸爸和妈妈。爸妈没办法一直陪着我们，所以我们要互相爱着，一起走下去。”

我们会相互爱着，一直走到没有新闻的猫咪房间去。宋旻浩想。他们是彼此人生路上的第二个家庭。  
内心变得十分柔软的宋旻浩连说话都轻柔了起来：“哥很少讲这么多哎。”  
“这不是忽然想起来爸妈的事情了，忍不住感慨一下。”金秦禹恢复了随意的状态，开始和他扯皮：“你要是特别无聊，或者特别想我，就在家里四处找找东西吧。”  
“找什么东西？”  
“小纸条，小礼物什么的，上次我回家的时候，趁你不知道的时候藏起来的。”  
宋旻浩一脸错愕：“你什么时候藏的？而且现在才告诉我？你回家的时候我们一直在一起啊，我怎么不知道你藏了东西？”  
“……趁你睡着的时候我藏的。”  
“我睡着的时候，我们两个不是刚完事……你那时候居然还有力气去藏东西？”  
“闭嘴。”金秦禹假装生气地说。  
“好的好的，我不说了。”宋旻浩立刻举手投降，他们见面次数不多，难得一次见面自然会比较……富有激情，他当然记得上次回来两个人上床的时候哥哥的眼泪掉得有多惨——虽然他也可能只是太舒服罢了……总之，宋旻浩迅速闭嘴，怕这件事说出来金秦禹感觉丢面子，然后再不告诉他到底藏了些什么。  
不过金秦禹本来就没打算告诉他藏了什么，只是让他自己去找。  
“因为告诉你在哪里，不就很没意思了吗。而且我藏东西，为的就是你想我的时候，时不时跳个我的东西出来，好安慰一下你。”  
“就跟锦囊妙计的典故似的？诸葛亮给别人几个锦囊，让他们到了关键的时候再打开？所以你藏了几个锦囊，等你走的时候再让我找？”  
“差不多吧。因为刚来军队的时候，大家就都跟我打电话，然后都告诉我你很想我嘛。所以我就准备了点东西，让我们旻浩一个人在家的时候也不要太难过。”

五

金秦禹可不是什么浪漫的人，他这个锦囊妙计的主意也不怎么浪漫，但宋旻浩还是感觉到一点宽慰：这最起码证明，现在正在被想念折磨的人不止他一个，他之前和金秦禹混得太熟，两个人熟悉到甚至可以吵架玩，然后再同时收住话题哈哈大笑——所以哪怕是“想念对方”这件挺难过的事情，他也要抱着“通通不要好过”的心思拉金秦禹一起共沉沦才好。  
金秦禹好些年之前有点自卑，曾经对他们几个悲伤地倾诉：“你们每个人都挺会画画的，也很有艺术细胞，写歌也写得很好，而我，我有什么，我只有长得好看！”搞得姜昇润和李昇勋两个人一起去掐他脖子骂他仗着自己长得好看就伤害别人的心——宋旻浩倒是每次都会认真地跟他分析他是多好，多优秀的一个人，才不止长得好看——现在宋旻浩就很后悔，他当时应该跟他多说一个优点的：哥哥你可真会藏东西啊。

金秦禹藏东西的天赋居然能高到让他想找的时候找不到，不刻意去找的时候却时不时有个小东西出现在他眼前。  
比如他从来没想到，金秦禹能在他的画板夹缝里藏纸条。那是他第一个发现的金秦禹留给他的东西，纸条内容是“今天要画什么呀，你画得会比我画得好看吗”，并在末尾画一朵硕大的向日葵，尽管那朵向日葵抽象得让人怀疑这世界上居然还有这么丑的向日葵，但宋旻浩还是抓着纸条，盯着那朵丑向日葵笑了半天，然后找了一个挺漂亮的盒子，把纸条存放起来。  
那个盒子逐渐变得丰富，里面开始增加宋旻浩不经意间得到的小小礼物。  
有时候是宋旻浩在冰箱缝隙里发现的一幅画，上面画着一个干干瘦瘦的小人，要不是这个丑小人嘴唇上有个钉子，宋旻浩绝对不会认为那是自己。金秦禹还特意在旁边注明，让他多吃饭，不要减肥上瘾变成小骷髅。有时候那是宋旻浩在自己的手作盒子里发现了一个未曾谋面的新的戒指，制作粗糙颜色诡谲——这对他的男朋友来说也算是不错的水准了，他也不知道金秦禹什么时候做的这个东西，又怎么偷偷放进他盒子的，但那个戒指上有一朵向日葵，还有一朵蓝色的玫瑰花，他戴在手上，想象着哥哥笨手笨脚地学习他做手工的样子，又笑出声来。  
更可怕的是他甚至能在卫生间的水池里发现被塑料袋子包住的东西，里面是个不知道叫什么的金属制品，金秦禹在旁边写了一张说明：这是从军队里偷偷拿的，虽然什么用都没有，也不好看，但是就是很想带回家给你。并且坚持在旁边画一个丑小人，这次这个小人正趴在地上练习射击。  
宋旻浩像寻宝一样地在猫咪房间里探索，金秦禹在家里留下的东西简单而拙劣，但当他拿到那些东西的时候，却好像他依然在他身边。  
那些可爱的，简单的，无聊的，笨拙的小小礼物，并非让他在独自一人的困境中得到解脱，但是——宋旻浩想，那让他不那么孤单了。  
猫咪房间没有什么新闻，但由于金秦禹的不屑努力，居然能做到在他不在的情况下，猫咪房间每天都会给目前居住在这里的唯一人类宋旻浩先生一个微小的惊喜。

六

金秦禹不常有这么认真的时候，宋旻浩甚至能想象，他在半夜偷偷爬起来，可能还会扶着腰盯着他的脸撇撇嘴，然后踮着脚在猫咪房间里四处藏一些东西的样子。他之前说金秦禹是个懒蛋蛋，懒得和人计较，懒得生气，懒得为爱情中加点浪漫的因子，但是他居然勤劳地半夜起床，给宋旻浩搞了一堆无聊的小纸条，并且成为他不在的时候，他给予宋旻浩的慰藉。  
明明以前，宋旻浩还对他生过气。生气理由是金秦禹此人太过懒散，甚至有时候看上去不太在意他的男朋友。他记得他对金秦禹生气的时候，哥哥还很懵，反驳了他几句之后就不再说话了，等宋旻浩勉强消气了再去找他时，发现他在偷偷抹眼泪。这把宋旻浩吓了一大跳，要知道他以前可没怎么见过金秦禹掉眼泪，而且像他这种男人也一定不会允许自己惹对象哭——所以他真的被吓坏了，赶紧过去给哥哥擦眼泪，温声细语地哄他，然后金秦禹有点不好意思地深呼吸，对他说：“我没有不喜欢你，我很喜欢你的，但是你知道我就是……这样的人嘛。”  
他又吸了吸鼻子，委屈地跟宋旻浩说：“你要是不喜欢我这样，我以后肯定会改的。”  
被吓坏的宋旻浩没打算让他改，可金秦禹居然真的在为成为更完美的恋人而认真努力。如今看来，他的浪漫并没有进步，但是的确在很认真地想让宋旻浩感受到他多喜欢他。  
宋旻浩知道他挺努力了，因为哥哥真的不擅长做这些事情，他更多的时候是沉默的，安静的，脾气好的过分，面对他的时候容易哭又喜欢笑，宋旻浩故意逗他，而他说不出反驳的话来就噘嘴皱眉，然后自己去生一个短暂且好哄的闷气了。  
很多时候宋旻浩热火朝天地做自己的事情，一转头，会看到金秦禹仿佛放空身心一般地盯着他看，偶尔身边卧着三只猫，那四双大眼睛就这么盯着他，把他拖进普通又温暖的梦境里去——这场梦持续多年，以至于现在的宋旻浩一转头，仿佛还能看到那双属于哥哥的，仿佛就这样一直看着他也无伤大雅的眼睛。  
哥哥总是沉默而温和，即使脱离了镜头也没有变得更热烈或者更肆意一点，要是十年前，宋旻浩肯定不认为自己会爱他——他那时候比现在还要年轻，手里握着的财富除了年轻还有狂妄的幻想。爱就是要热烈，仿佛夏日光辉一样灼灼燃烧，他要有热切的爱人，他们要有最狂妄的故事，要像两团火焰一样燃烧起虚无的生命。那时候他喜欢昆汀，梦想有个乌玛瑟曼一样的女友，他希望他的爱人要性感强烈美丽且有点神经质，年轻的艺术家就这样替多年以后的自己定下了爱人的样子。  
他刚认识金秦禹的时候，宋旻浩依然是这样宣布自己的理想型的。虽说年轻男孩们是为了各自的梦想聚在一起，但混熟了，也难免不会聚在一起聊聊理想型和理想爱情。  
爱要有什么？爱绝不是枯槁的生活，庸常的淤泥，爱得是叛逆的威示，是狂妄的野火。宋旻浩狂妄地将这些宣之于口，众人哈哈大笑，说他中二。  
金秦禹那时看着他，托着下巴对他点点头。  
本来应该是这样的，本来就该是这样的，他怎么可能喜欢一个漂亮可爱但是并不狂野恣意的人呢？宋旻浩心里这样想着。可是金秦禹笑了。他是个漂亮的哥哥，笑起来变得温暖明亮，仿佛他变成了宋旻浩暗无天日的生活里的夏日光辉。  
宋旻浩在哥哥反复对他微笑的一天天里，过上了另一种生活，那是普通的，无趣的生活。情侣们为一点小事而争吵，又为一点小事而和好如初，他们在对方的眼中闪闪发亮，即使他们普通而不够美丽——这生活单是听着就如此无趣。  
但如果哥哥每天都对我这样笑，那样的生活也就有了无限丰盈的意义。  
在很久以后，也许是金秦禹离开家到军队里，无暇用自己整个人去填充宋旻浩的生活时，宋旻浩才意识到，在他们以前的生活中，有一天——也许是突如其来的一天，在这双大眼睛的注视下，他作为一个年轻的艺术家，放弃掉那些奇怪的坚持，替多年以后愿意接受平淡与普通生活的自己，提前爱上了他。

六

宋旻浩决定给金秦禹写信。太多话想对他说了，但是每次打电话的时间有限，何况有些书面性质的话，在电话里讲出来未免矫情，所以他开始写信，然后选一些花里胡哨的信笺，寄到金秦禹的军队里。  
他摸摸下巴，写下第一个字的时候，委屈地撇撇嘴。  
“我刚写完第一个字，就觉得自己好像日剧里的男主角，我给你写信，就像日剧的里的光一给结夏写信一样，偏偏我们的内容还有点相似，所以我只能盼望着你没看过《最完美的离婚》了。  
你上次跟我说，给我在家里留了些东西，我当天晚上找了半天都没有找到，但在那之后，它们却总是突然跑到我面前来，让我很高兴，就好像你还陪在我身边一样。  
Johnny，rey和bey这三位也很好，甚至比你在的时候还滋润，因为我现在没办法抱你，所以只能每天抱着它们三个。这不仅是我想抱，也因为最近他们三个总是跟约好了一样钻到我怀里去，也不让我离开，这以前都是你的习惯，他们可没有这个毛病。   
而你以前也没这个习惯，老是撒娇是很久以后的事，一委屈了就抹眼泪也是很久以后的事，我知道这么说，你肯定又要反驳了，我可以打赌你看到这里的时候一定在噘嘴，我们可以用家里的洗碗工作来打赌。  
秦禹哥，我花了好长时间，适应了两个人生活，现在又得花好长时间适应回独身主义，明明你在的时候，我只当这是件普通的事，没什么可庆祝的，也不至于每天看见你就觉得惊喜，但是你不在家的时候，我就像缺了一大块，哥是有什么魔法吗，所以走的时候在我脑子里种了颗想你的种子？”  
那颗种子都快要冲破我的脑袋了，你又留给我一堆纸条，藏在不知道哪个角落里。搞得我像寻宝一样，我又不是印第安纳琼斯，却每天都在找约柜，所以在我即将被想念你的种子同化掉的时候，这些小宝物帮我及时止损了。  
我又回了一次家，这次只有妈妈在，我和她一起吃饭的时候，她问我，什么时候回家呀？我反应了一下，才意识到妈妈问我的是什么时候回首尔的猫房。那里本来只是一间寝室而已，但是因为有你，那里是我的另一个家。  
你知道吗，我回到猫咪房间，就会想到你。不是说浪漫的那种想念，而是很生活化的想你。我看到门口的拖鞋，会想到我们的拖鞋曾经并排着放在一起，我看到我自己的衣服在洗衣机的翻搅，就会想到我们总是一起洗衣服。我们曾经用同一瓶沐浴露，坐在同一张餐桌前吃饭，互相穿对方的袜子，因为它们太像了，在凌晨四点钟用投影仪看《灵异咒》，然后害怕地躲进同一条被子里，你偏偏还要做鬼脸来吓唬我。  
你看，我曾经还因为你谈起恋爱来不够浪漫不够壮烈而生你的气呢，但是当我想给你写信的时候，想到的却都是这些琐事。猫咪房间没有什么新闻，但没有新闻，我也是高兴的，因为猫咪房间的主人是我和你。  
我想跟你说，那部我希望你没看过的电视剧里的台词：恋爱总有一天会变成生活，生活会变成喜悦。我在你离开之后，才真切意识到这一点。  
昨天晚上我做梦，梦见你变成了一只猫，虽然在我的梦里你是一只猫，但我就是知道那是你。你在晚上偷偷钻到我的怀里，在第二天天亮时又离我而去，就像你本人一样，跑进我的梦境，在第二天我醒来时又不复存在。  
这个梦可能是我的潜意识在作怪，因为我总是把你当成猫咪房间的第四只小猫咪，我抱着你在冬天取暖，而这个冬天你不在，所以我总是很冷，没有你的时候，我才有时间去想，你在的时候我会冷吗？然后发现，你在的时候，我真的没有时间去想你。  
天哪，我不能再写了，再写下去，我肯定会哭的。  
可爱的第四只猫咪，如果你回来，我们继续在猫咪房间里过没有新闻的日子，好吗？

七

宋旻浩把信寄给了金秦禹之后，没多久又可以给他打电话了。  
“信……你收到了吗？”宋旻浩小心翼翼地问他。  
“……”对面沉默了一会，有点委屈地抽了抽鼻子，“收到了，我看到以后哭了好半天呢，还差点被人看见，那就太丢人了。”  
“没什么丢人的，你在我面前总是这么丢人呀。”  
难得的是金秦禹这次没反驳他，他拖长音，好像撒娇一样：“旻浩——你是个艺术家呀——但是却因为我变成了被感情和怀念困扰的普通人了。”  
猫咪房间没有什么新闻，那只是一间普通的寝室。猫咪房间里没有发生过惊天动地的感情，他们只是一对普通的情侣。就连宋旻浩本人，除了那些让很多人羡慕的才华与能力之外，其他方面也没有经历过什么惊天动地的大事。宋旻浩想，他本来就是个普通人啊。  
“阿姨给我打了电话，让我在军队里照顾好自己，说我要是照顾不好自己，旻浩可能就要疯掉了。旻浩，你还是这么想我呀？”  
“对啊，猫房本来就是一间寝室，因为你在那里，那里才变成我家。虽然你现在不在，但是和你生活过的痕迹就四处散落着，我根本就没法专心做事而不去想到你。”  
听宋旻浩说完的金秦禹咯咯笑着，对他说：“既然现在我们的家让你没法安心工作，那你可以多回龙仁几次，因为妈妈在那里，所以你只要去龙仁，就算是回家啦。”  
他顿了顿，接着说：“你要是特别想我，就回家去找妈妈吧？”  
“我妈妈才给你打了个电话你就改口这么快，当心我妈妈不认你这个孩子。”宋旻浩想，要是现在他在面前就好了。那样他就可以去捏他的脸，或者刮他鼻梁。然后看他的表情。  
那一定很可爱。

挂掉电话以后，宋旻浩发现了金秦禹留给他的字条，他小心翼翼地把字条在自己工作室的桌缝里拿出来，看到金秦禹在里面写：“今天离我下次回家还有多久呢？如果只有很短的时间，你现在就可以列计划清单了，如果有很长的时间，那你最好还是列一下清单，这样你以后就不用列啦。”  
宋旻浩算了一下时间，离金秦禹再从军队里出来回家，已经不到一个月了。  
等他回来以后，带他去见父母吧。他想。  
他将带着一个并不合常规的但却如同宝物一样的人去见自己的亲人，告诉父母这是猫咪房间的另外一位，是他的另一个家人，伟大的宋旻浩凭借自己的努力为自己创造了另一个的家庭，那在别人看来只是一间寝室，普通到甚至从来不会有什么新闻，甚至不合他自己的最初预期，但他终将在这个家庭中收获生活的喜悦。

“恋爱总有一天会变成生活，生活会变成喜悦。”他想了想这句话，把不知道是不是最后一张的纸条放到小小的盒子里，然后闭上眼睛，把它小心地捧在了胸前。  
猫咪房间没有什么新闻。  
他是生活在爱里长大的孩子——在父母的爱中长大，过着平淡而喜悦的一部分人生，然后遇到金秦禹，接受了金秦禹的爱，和他继续过着喜悦的生活。  
他终将在没有新闻的龙仁的家里，发现生活的本质，将在没有新闻猫咪房间的普通生活中，与金秦禹一起创造另一种喜悦。

而他也在一个家庭里，走到另一个家庭中。

End


End file.
